1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a swimming cap having an electromagnetic wave receiving device therein. More particularly, the present invention concerns a swimming cap wherein the receiving device is removable from and adjustable within the cap.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, swimmers in competitive training have suffered from a handicap not encountered by their counterpart land athletes. The handicap is the lack of interactive contact between a coach and an athlete during training. While training, the coach must yell instructions to the swimmer, with no surety that the athlete will hear the instructions. The situation leads to much frustration, strained vocal chords and poor training.
An additional problem incurred by swimmers in training is boredom. To build stamina, swimmers must spend many hours swimming multiple laps. Without a changing scenery or other stimulus, the swimmer only concentrates on the training and the exertion occurring. To alleviate this situation, some type of audio entertainment is desired.
One attempt to provide audible entertainment to a swimmer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,363, issued Jul. 21, 1987 to Goldfarb et alia and entitled "AMPHIBIOUS AUDIO SYSTEM". Goldfarb teaches an apparatus to provide radio or taped broadcasts to recreational swimmers, the apparatus comprising a band which encircles the head of a swimmer. The apparatus further comprises means for receiving public radio signals and means for converting the signals to audible sounds. Speakers sealed within ear plugs are coupled to the converting means, thereby transmitting the public radio broadcast to the swimmer. A first container mounted to one side of the band contains a cassette tape player. A second container mounted on the opposite side of the band contains batteries therein to supply power to the system. Tuning means to select an AM/FM broadcast is also disposed along the side of the band. The band is secured on the head of the swimmer by a Velcro fastener.
Goldfarb has drawbacks is used by a competitive swimmer. Goldfarb, as noted, is intended for use by recreational swimmers. This is reflected by the Velcro fastener on the band, which could easily come undone by the swift and vigorous motions of a competitive swimmer. This would be particularly evident when a swimmer performs a flip-kick to change directions. The Goldfarb apparatus would likely come undone, and thus inhibit practice. In this circumstance, Goldfarb could not accomplish its intended purpose.
Secondly, the Goldfarb device is not properly weight-balanced on the head of the swimmer. By placing the battery and cassette compartments on the sides of the headband, pressure is brought on the head to rotate. Additionally, the compartments would cause drag within the water. This would reduce the speed of the swimmer.
Finally, and most importantly, the Goldfarb device only receives radio broadcasts or plays pre-recorded tapes. This does not afford interactive communication with a coach. Rather, Goldfarb precludes this by piping a radio broadcast into the ears of the swimmer, particularly by the deployment of the speakers in ear plugs. Thus, the Goldfarb device could not be used by a swimmer during a practice where instruction is given or where distance training is desired.
A device to address the training of swimmers can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,797, issued Dec. 5, 1989 to Leather et alia and is entitled "COMMUNICATION SYSTEM". Leather et alia teach a communication system whereby an audio signal is transmitted by a coach to swimmers in a pool. The message is received only by selected swimmers, as sub-audible tones are selected and transmitted with the message. Thus, a receiver will only convert the received electromagnetic waves. Thus, a form of individualized training can be achieved with this device.
Leather, however, has some drawbacks. Firstly, Leather must be sealed within the cap. It cannot be removed for repairs or other modifications. This is stated clearly in the reference, and is substantiated by the disclosed recharging system. Secondly, Leather allows only one message to be broadcast. Leather is limited to one broadcast frequency; thus, no additional broadcasts, such as music or timing signals, can be given. Also, the swimmer has no control over the broadcast received. The instructor has total control over the messages given to a swimmer.
An additional problem with the device of Leather is the fixed nature of the cap. As noted, the receiving device of Leather is of a fixed size. Thus, caps must be fitted to each swimmer, without means of adjusting for slight misalignment. Alternately, if a swimmer has a different sized head, the cap of Leather cannot be altered for affecting proper usage by the second swimmer. Thus, a second sized cap of Leather must be obtained.
What is needed in the art is a cap capable of receiving multiple broadcast frequencies from a single transmitting source. Further, there is need in the art for a cap in which the receiving device sealed within the cap is accessible for replacement and/or regular maintenance. Additionally, a receiving device of an adjustable deployment would make caps utilizable over a range of wearer head size.
It is to the particular needs of the competitive swimmer and solving the problems of the prior art that the present invention is directed.